


New Start pt.2

by music_is_my_drug



Series: New Start [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_is_my_drug/pseuds/music_is_my_drug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne moved to Bradford a few months ago and was lonely till two people came along and changed everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Start pt.2

Sigh, it’s been 6 months since we’ve moved here to Bradford and in that time I’ve managed to get on Zayn Malik’s bad side and make only one, yes one friend. Niall and I only meet and bonded over our dislike for Zayn. It’s no surprise though there are a lot of people that are afraid of him. I’ve tried on multiple occasions to be nice to the guy and so has Niall but the day he punched him and dislocated his jaw was the day my dislike for Malik turned to hate. Niall was just trying to be nice and talk to him, if he didn’t want to be talked to all he had to do was tell him, he would have left him alone but no he hit him instead. I took Niall to the hospital and he cried the whole way I understood it hurt but I got the feeling he was crying for more than that reason alone.

“Shh, Niall it’s gonna be alright.” I tried my best to sooth him as I speed to the hospital. He just shook his head which made him wince with more pain. I told him to try and be still it should help. I ran into the building grabbed a wheelchair, got Niall and, rushed him back inside to the ER. I sat in the waiting room for what seemed like days when in reality it was only a few hours, finally the doctor came out and told me I could go see him. I couldn’t believe what I saw when I opened the door to his room. Who was this boy that lay on the bed? This couldn’t be the same Niall Horan that I knew to always be smiling and happy. Seeing him this way made my blood boil even more. I walk and sit on the edge of his bed, he turns to look at me. His eyes were red from crying so much and his jaw was wired shut, he looked absolutely miserable. A stray tear fell from my eye and he weakly reached up and wiped it away. I laugh a little “Look at me. You’re comforting me when I’m the one that should be comforting you.” I can see that he was trying to smile but couldn’t “It’s alright, you’ll have that bright smile back in no time.” 

It’s been a few weeks since Niall and Zayn’s run in and as much as I wanted to punch him every time I saw him I cowered out instead. I learned not to talk to him at all. I had gotten to school early and was leaning against the hood of my car waiting on Niall; it was his first day back to school since he had the wires removed from his mouth. A car pulled in front of mine and I hadn’t seen it before or the person inside. He parked and cut the engine but just sat there for a while looking around. He had curly hair and amazing green eyes, he was completely hot! I was staring as long as he sat in his car. He noticed my staring and jumped which caused him to hit the horn. I could tell he went red and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“What are you looking at?” asked Niall. “LIAM!” I jump and slap his arm. “Are you trying to kill me?” I asked him. “No. I just wanted to know what was so interesting.” He said laughing. It was so nice to hear his laugh again I couldn’t even get mad at him. “There’s a new kid.” “Yay! So I’m not the new kid anymore?” “Nope, guess not.” I say hugging him. “What was that for?” he asked surprised. “I’m just happy you’re talking and laughing again.” “Mate, you can be such a girl sometimes. You know that?” With a laugh I just nod my head. We walk to the building talking away when we see Zayn, he was talking to some girl when he saw us and pushed her out of the way. It looked like he was coming over to us so Niall grabbed my hand and took off full speed to our first period, our classes were next to each other so we didn’t have far to travel without a safety of the class. 

Damn! There he is with his curly brown hair and green eyes just looking so damn sexy. I had to talk to him so I sat next to him and started small talk with him. It was going good till “PAYNE!” my head snapped up and all I saw was Malik staring at me. Not now, seriously? “S…s…sorry.” I stammered out and moved to sit behind Harry and Zayn took my…well his seat next to him. Why was he always trying to destroy me? I’ve never done anything to him, I don’t get it. Not to mention poor Niall who totally crushed on the guy even though he was now scared shitless of him. I wish he wasn’t such a dick because I could totally see Niall and Zayn as a couple they would be cute together. What the hell was I talking about? He wasn’t gay anyways all the girls that he talked to and was seen with, there was no way. 

Thank God the day is over. I’m making my way down the hall when I see Harry; he sees me too and smiles and waves then goes back to his locker. I take this opportunity to avenge myself from this morning and I go talk to him. We talk and unfortunately it’s about Zayn. When he says he’s going to talk to him tomorrow I about lost it, there was no way I was going to let what happened to Niall happen to Harry. If Zayn hurt him I’m not sure I would be able to hold myself back like I did with my friend. Just than almost as if on cue Niall comes and tells Harry what happened to him. Niall’s face fell and both Harry and I looked to see what he was staring at. Oh goodness why was Malik coming over here? We were expecting something different from what we got, he apologized to both of us and you could tell he was serious and really meant what he was saying. Harry seemed to be pleased by all this while myself and Niall happen to be dumbfounded. “I’ve got to go guys, my mum will freak if she’s home before me.” says Harry. I frown a bit I wanted to talk to him more but we just say our see you tomorrow’s and go our separate ways.


End file.
